


Happy Birthday Liam

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After very little communication, Liam is sure that Theo has forgotten his birthday.





	Happy Birthday Liam

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my birthday and I’m sure a couple of my friends forgot. So I just had to write some fluff.

Liam stares down at the message on his screen and frowns. It's nearing 8 p.m. and he's barely heard from Theo. And what he had heard had been nonsense.

Not that there was anything wrong with that. It's just that today is different. It's Liam's _birthday._

And yes, Liam knows people have lives and they can't drop everything to tell him happy birthday. But Theo is his boyfriend. This is his their first time celebrating his birthday together as a couple.

It's bad enough that they're having to spend it apart with Liam being stuck on campus and Theo away for work.

So yes, Liam wanted Theo to at least acknowledge it.

But he hasn't.

Liam picks up the phone and brings up his contacts, scrolling until he finds Mason's name. He presses the call button and brings the phone up to his ear, waiting as it rings.

He better gives Mason a chance to say hello before he's shouting into the phone. "He forgot my birthday!"

There's a beat of silence, before Mason's confused voice comes down the line. "What?"

"Theo forgot my birthday," Liam mutters. Saying the words out loud has his stomach twisting.

Mason snorts, "That's really funny, Liam."

"I'm not kidding!"

"Dude, there's no way Theo forgot your birthday. Maybe he's just busy."

"I've talked to him," Liam says. "Multiple times today. He hasn't said shit about my birthday. Tara did. And even his uncle. But not Theo. And you know why? Because he forgot! Because I'm clearly not important enough to him for him to remember!"

"Liam," Mason says, his tone careful. "I think you need to calm down."

"How can I calm down when my boyfriend clearly doesn't love me?!"

There's a crash from the living room that has Liam frowning. He lives alone. There shouldn't be anyone in his apartment.

Liam sighs, "And now I'm going to get murdered on my birthday because someone broke into my apartment."

"What? What do you mean someone broke in?"

"I heard a crash in the living room," Liam says standing up from his bed and walking towards the door. He peeks through the crack but doesn't see anything. Lowering his vice, Liam says, "I'm going to go check it out."

"That is the opposite of what you should do," Mason hisses. "You need to call the police."

"I don't know for sure it's a robbery yet," Liam says. "I'll call you back."

"No! Liam don't hang…"

Liam ends the call and pockets his phone. He grabs his lacrosse stick from behind his door and quietly opens it. He's careful as he makes his way down the hallway towards his living room. His lacrosse stick is raised in front of him.

He hears the floor creak in the living room and holds his breath. When it creaks again, closer this time, Liam prepares himself.

He waits until he hears it again and then runs out screaming with his lacrosse stick raised. There's a startled, high pitched scream as someone stumbles back. Liam watches as they fall over the couch, almost knocking it over.

"I'm armed and dangerous," Liam tells them. "Stay where you are."

"Yeah I don't know if I could move if I wanted to," a familiar voice mutters.

Liam sucks in a breath. He stumbles towards the couch, peering over it. Theo's there, lying on his back in a tangle of blankets and what looks like streamers.

"What are you doing here?"

Theo works to extract himself and gets to his feet. "It's your birthday."

"You remembered?" Liam whispers, feeling hope start to bloom in his chest.

"Of course I remembered," Theo says, looking at Liam incredulously. "You're my boyfriend. And we've been friends since we were kids. That's not something you just forget."

"But you never said anything!" Liam says, throwing his hands up.

"Because I wanted to surprise you!"

"Well you did!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Why are we still yelling?"

"I don't know!"

Liam feels his lips pulling up into a smile. One that Theo mirrors. He walks around the couch until he's standing in front of Theo.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," Theo says, stepping closer to him. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"Are you still mad at me?" Theo asks him.

Liam shakes his head, "I was. But you were trying to do something nice. And you're here. I think I can forgive you."

"Good," Theo says. "Now why don't you let me make it up to you."

Liam raises an eyebrow, "What did you have in mind."

Theo hooks his arms around Liam's waist and pulls him closer. "I think it's something you'll appreciate."

Liam grins. Any response he would have had is forgotten when Theo kisses him. Liam's arms come up, his hands tangling into Theo's hair, needing to be closer.

"Happy Birthday Liam," Theo murmurs against his lips.

With Theo here in his arms, Liam can say it truly is now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
